


Flower Power

by Darkrealmist



Series: Twisted Metal Poetry [5]
Category: Twisted Metal (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Battle, Canon - Video Game, Cars, Competition, Environmentalism, Flowers, Free Verse, Gen, Guns, Harm to Animals, Inspired by Music, London, Nostalgia, Poetry, Rare Fandoms, Sexism, Strong Female Characters, Tournaments, Violence, Washington D.C., Weapons, Wish Fulfillment, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: A poem based on Amber Rose/Flower Power from Twisted Metal III.
Series: Twisted Metal Poetry [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101338





	Flower Power

Flower Power

Author’s Note: Enjoy the poem and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Twisted Metal series.

Summary:

A poem based on Amber Rose/Flower Power from _Twisted Metal III_.

* * *

Boycotting in London was useless  
Picketing in D.C. was an apocalyptic waste  
If you seek a binding halt to the destruction, dish out (not demonstrate) it’s cool to save the ground  
If you seek to cease the shooting, ruin the macho freaks  
Contusions for their intrusions  
Grant hate and the world would start to love  
The power of woman, fighting for forest creatures too tiny to fight back  
Amber Rose bent tight corners in her Volvo  
Pollinating pilasters with pretty  
Flower Power’s heat-seeking Flower of Power  
To favourites –  
Jams recycling why the beautiful planet wished to be covered in flowers more beautiful at that!  
Before the carnivores abused it  
Cut, dried, and microwaved


End file.
